If This Was A Movie
by thosepaperroses
Summary: I saw this prompt ('I love this movie and it's the second time I came to the cinema to watch it but shit I accidentally spoiled you while we were in line to buy the ticket, can I make it up to you with a drink afterwards' au) on tumblr and I had to write a Klaine fic for it.


Blaine stood in line for the movie theater box office, internally groaning at how long it was. It stretched so far that the line snaked out of the building and down onto the street, where he was. He had come hours before the movie actually started to ensure that he got a ticket, but now he wasn't so sure if that was even happening.

The reason behind this was, of course, "Commencement". The movie had only come out yesterday and there was already so much buzz about it. There was even talk of a possible Oscar nomination. Blaine had to admit that when he saw it yesterday, it was mostly because of Ryan Gosling. He hadn't expected to love it as much as he did, but here he was. Seeing it for the second time in two days.

Blaine sighed- there was pretty nothing to do except wait. He took out his phone and answered a couple of texts, but he was done within just a few minutes. The line had barely moved in that time; he was still outside.

Blaine looked behind him to see just how long this line was and- _whoa_. There was a hot guy behind him. Like, a really hot guy. He was wearing a tight button-down shirt and even tighter jeans. Blaine had no idea how he managed to put them on, but he wasn't complaining. They hugged his slim, yet defined legs. His face, angular but soft, was equally breathtaking. To boot, his hair was perfectly coiffed and oh god Blaine was staring.

He whipped around, hoping the guy hadn't noticed him. Or thought he was just checking out the line. Which he was. Initially, anyways.

Blaine _needed _to find some excuse to talk to Hot Guy, preferably without looking like a stalker. He considered tripping and casually landing on him, but that meant Blaine would have to fall backwards. And he was pretty sure that if he did that, he would crack his head and end up in the emergency room. And possibly die. The guy was gorgeous, no doubt about it, but Blaine wasn't quite willing to die for him. Not yet, anyways.

He contemplated actually turning around and striking up a conversation with Hot Guy, but that seemed kind of creeperish. He needed to find a reason.

Blaine was suddenly hit with the perfect plan. He would drop something and then the guy would feel morally obligated pick it up. It would be the cutest meet cute in the history of meet cutes. Blaine could just imagine him and Hot Guy when they were old and gray, surrounded by their grandchildren. They would ask how they met and everyone would be captivated by their tale. And then they would all agree. Cutest meeting ever.

Snap out of it, Blaine told himself. He didn't even know the guy's name. It was time to stop imagining their future together, no matter how adorable it was bound to be.

And it _was _a pretty slim chance Hot Guy would even pick up whatever he dropped. Unless it was close to him. Maybe Blaine should throw something behind him. Except it might hit Hot Guy. It was better to just keep it simple.

Here goes nothing, Blaine thought. He started to give himself a pep talk before realizing he still had no idea what to drop. He could use his phone, but he didn't want to break it. He rummaged through his bag, but there wasn't anything he could use. Blaine looked over himself in desperation. Wait a second- his bow tie! That was it! He would casually take off his tie and then it would magically slip through his fingers.

Blaine loosened his bow tie and took it off. This was such a fool-proof plan; he couldn't believe he didn't come up with it sooner. Blaine held it between his fingers before "accidentally" dropping it.

Just as a huge gust of wind came.

"Oh, shit!," Blaine yelped. There was no way he was losing that bow tie. It was one of his favorites; his mom had given it to him for his birthday.

The wind was beginning to carry his bow tie off. Forget about Hot Guy. He _needed _that tie.

Blaine started to reach for it. Until Hot Guy snatched it off the ground himself and held it out. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat. This was his moment.

"Thanks." Blaine tried to sound nonchalant, but the slightly nervous quiver in his voice betrayed him. He took his bow tie and put it back on, feeling kind of naked without it.

"No problem," Hot Guy said. His voice was higher than Blaine expected, but he liked it. The angelic quality of it momentarily dazed him.

Blaine suddenly realized that he hadn't come up with a plan for after he picked up the bow tie. Unless he said something, and fast, their conversation was over.

"Nice broach," Blaine said, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. He knew it wasn't the smoothest line, but Hot Guy smiled anyways.

"Thanks. Most people just think it's weird."

"No, it's amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, you're quite the fashionista yourself," Hot Guy said, jerking his chin to indicate Blaine's collar. "I guess you don't know true panic until you almost lose your bow tie."

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "I saw my life flash before my eyes."

Hot Guy laughed at that; Blaine took it as a good sign.

"I'm Blaine." He hoped he wasn't coming on too strong, but he really wanted to know this guy's name.

"Kurt."

Blaine repeated the name in his head. He liked it; Kurt suited him. At any rate, it was a lot better than calling him Hot Guy.

"So what are you here to see?," Blaine asked.

"Commencement. Although I have to admit, it's mostly because of Ryan Gosling."

"Me too! Ryan Gosling's great." Blaine was beyond thrilled. He could already picture him and Kurt watching one of his movies and gawking over him together. Unlike with his last boyfriend, who thought Ryan Gosling was a "gross hipster" and "looked horrible with a beard".

"Ugh, he was to die for in The Notebook," Kurt said. "But I heard that Commencement's actually really good."

A man who likes bowties _and _The Notebook? Was Blaine dreaming?

"It's _mind-blowing _good. I saw it yesterday but I just really wanted to see it again." Blaine felt amazed at how well this was going. Maybe when they finally got to see the movie, they would sit together. And share their popcorn. And make out.

Okay, Blaine had to stop getting ahead of himself.

"In that case… are there any shirtless scenes with him?," Kurt asked, grinning.

"There is, but it's _so _sad." Blaine felt himself getting emotional just thinking about it. "It's at the end when he gets into bed with his girlfriend and he thinks she's asleep but then it turns out she's dead and his _mom _killed her and-".

Blaine suddenly realized what he said and clasped a hand on his mouth, his eyes widening. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt said, looking slightly amused. "At least I know I'm getting what I paid for."

"I am so, _so _sorry," Blaine said, internally slapping himself. Everything was going so well. Why did he have to go ahead and ruin everything? "Can I make it up to you?"

"Depends," Kurt said playfully.

"Can I take you out to a drink? The line's so long, but we've got hours. There's probably still going to be a bunch of time before the movie starts."

"Hoping I drink so much I forget what you said?"

"That's the plan." Blaine couldn't fight a smile any longer; he grinned at Kurt. He knew he looked like an idiot, but he didn't care. He was officially going to get to talk to him some more.

Kurt smiled back, making Blaine feel dizzy and elated at the same time.

Thank God for bow ties.


End file.
